It's scary in the dark
by DurararaLovah
Summary: Izaya is kidnapped, and he doesn't know why. Where's Shizuo?
1. Kidnapped

*sigh* why do I keep writing new stories if I can't even finish my old ones? v_v" God I'm so lazy. HERE YOU ARE, idk why I wrote this. Oh, my dog jake is sitting next to me, he says hi. :D

Warning: Characters are OOC.

The dungeon was cold and damp, and smelled earthly. I don't know how it ended up like this, but I'm terribly confused. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I lifted up my hands, but they were restricted to the wall behind me. I looked up as I saw a unfamiliar figure walk towards me. He had a deep scar running on the right side of his face. He was as talk as Shizu-chan, so he was about a head taller then me. He wore a white shirt with a jacket, and jeans. He had messy light brown hair, bangs in his face. We both waited for someone to talk. "Hello, Izaya Orihara. Do you know why you're here?" He questioned me, and I felt myself smirk.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Mind telling me who you are?" I question him back, and he walked over to me and unchained me from the wall, and connection the chains on my hands together behind my back and letting my feet free. I followed him as he took me to a table and sat me down.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." He sighed. "Even after what you've done to me." I looked away and shifted in my seat, "I've done a lot of things to a lot of people, I-" I was cut off suddenly, feeling him grab my chin and turn me to face him. "You look at me when I'm speaking to you." I scoffed. Who the hell did this guy think he is...My eyes widened as I remembered, Shizu-Chan. What happened to him? We were always supposed to be together...Where is he? Where am I?! "What are you, my mother?" I snarled, and I was slapped, I winced as I Tried to bring a hand to my face, but the chains restrained me, making it sting more.

I covered my wince up with a smirk. "Are you going to tell me what you want with me? Or just smack me around all day?" I asked with my usual cocky tone, cursing inward to myself as I felt blood run down my bottom lip. I could just cut this guy, my knife,- MY KNIFE! Why didn't I realize this sooner! I struggled and moved my hip against the chair, not feeling my knife. "Looking for something?" He interrupted. I looked at him as he smirked. "Your knife? I threw that away, dumb old thing." My eyes widened. "Wha- You...Why? That WAS MINE!" I shouted, and instantly shut up, getting angry with my self for loosing my cool. He simply stared at me. "Hmm..." He thought. "Do you have any questions to ask me before I go over the rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yes." He replied. I swallowed. "Where am I?" I asked. We stared at each other. "Let's just say we are pretty far away from where you used to live." I sighed at the dull answer. "Any other questions?" I shook my head "no" knowing I'd just get stupid answers anyway. "Here's the rules." He said, holding up a long finger.

"One, you don't speak unless spoken to."

"Two, you will listen to me and only me."

"Three, you will be punished if you decide to go against me, or you break a rule."

"Four, you will be trained. You will team up with me."

I snorted.

"Five, If you try to leave, or get disobey me to a certain point, I will kill Shizuo, and anyone else you know."

I swallowed.


	2. YesMaster?

**sorry for any mistakes and OOC. It's hard to keep izaya in character. Also, if you had this question, izaya and Shizuo have been in a relationship thats why he misses him so much. **

I stared at the man, not saying anything with a blank look on my face. "Do you understand?" He asked, I just nodded, wanting to get on with this. "Sure," I agreed. "Oh, and, new rule. You must call me master." He stated. I replied,"Like I'd ever Call you that." My eyes widened slightly as I felt myself being ripped off my chair and lifted over his lap. He's fast. I added to the list of the things I knew about him. A disgusted look crossed over my face as I felt him rub my ass. I craned my head to look at him. "Call me master." He simply stated. "I told you I won't-" I gasped as I felt my pants and boxers being pulled down, realving my ass. "What are you-" He inturrpted me. "You're making things hard on your self, call me master and ill let you go." His voice sounded bored, and I stared at the floor beneath us. "N.O."

"That's too bad."

My eyes widened as I felt him hit my cheek. Hard. I held in a gasp as he continued on the same cheek. My teeth clenched, as he stopped a couple minutes later. My left cheek stung madly, but I wouldn't show the pain I was in. "That was 30 Spanks." He said. "Izaya, call me master." Strong and persistent. I added to the list. "No.." My voice wavered. I flinched as he brought down his hand, again and again, and again... My eyes opened slightly, when I thought it was over. He roughly rubbed his hand over my red, burning cheeks. Making it feel like it was on fire. "Call. Me. Master." He stated, I growled to myself. "You're wasting your time," I said. "I'm not going to say it, no body is my master. Now stop this." I announce, turning my head to look at him again. "Izaya." He said,"I have so many workers here that can do this for me if I get tired. I have maids, guards, nurses, even my best men wouldn't mind being able to humiliate you." I snarled at this statement. "Fine...master." I whispered the last word, but he heard.

He lifted me up, pulling my pants and underwear back up, putting me on his lap. I frowned in disgust at this position, and he patted my shoulder. "See? Things will be very easy for you if you just listen." My heart ached, I missed shizu-chan. I nodded slowly, not really caring about what he said. "Go to bed now, we will do more tomorrow."

He pushed me up onto my feet, my ass stinging bad as I walked slowly. Suddenly two body guards walked over and grabbed both of my shackled hands, hurting my arms. I smirked and looked at both of them. "Hey," I started. "What're your names?" I asked with no answer, both of the taller men kept looking forward. I sighed inwardly. "Man, you guys are boring. Why do you even listen to that guy?" Again with no answer. The door to my room opened automatically as I was thrown on the bed, Landing on my shackled hands. "Ouch, you guys have to be more gentle!" I joked. They said nothing as they untied my hands to only tie them to the head board of the king sized bead. I leaned in to the pillow, feeling its soft padding against my head. I sighed contently, as the blankets were pulled to my shoulders. Suddenly, my legs were lifted up, messing up my blanket. I groaned as I felt something thick slip underneath me.

"What..are you doing?" I asked them, starting to fall asleep. I felt something thick being slid under me, but I wasn't paying attention as my eyes started to close. Suddenly a loud voice spoke, "Good night, izaya. We will have some fun tomorrow."

And I finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Shizu-chan that missed badly.

**guys...I need a name for the person that kidnapped izaya. Any ideas? **


	3. Confusion

**Sorry for any mistakes. I don't proof read.**

I woke up with a start, feeling myself being jostled around. I was hoisted to my feet, and I walked numbly to the room his men were taking Me. I was thrown onto the floor roughly, I rubbed my eyes on my knees, because my hands were still tied behind my back. I looked up as I saw a big foot step in front of me. "Good morning izaya." He said, monotone. I smiled, "Ah, good morning! How are you?" He raised a eyebrow at this. "I'm good. If you're good, ill give you breakfast." I followed his eyes to the table on the other side of the room. It was covered in plates, with eggs, bacon, any other breakfast food you can think of. My mouth watered, I haven't eaten in two days!

"Stand." He commanded. I stood, not wanting to argue, just eat. Once I stood, I was suddenly punched square in the nose, sending me sprawling on the floor, landing on my cuffed hands. I felt blood trickle down my nose as I looked up at him. He tsked. "I thought your reflexes would be much Better than that, orihara." He commented. "Well," I replied. "If I had something to eat, I'd be more alert." He scoffed. "Nice try orihara, you're not getting it that easily." He lifted me up by my hair, and reached behind me, un cuffing my hands. I blinked at him.

"I'm just doing this for now. Don't get use to it." I frowned at this statement, and ducked as he swung his fist at me. I stepped back, sliding as his fast punches and kicks came at me, I ducked and dodged, his hits barely missing me. He stopped. "Hm, what are you gonna do without your knife? Can you still take me down?" I swung at him, I'm not used to using my fists. Only my knife. It felt weird. My thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm back into a odd position.

I fell onto my knees as my arm was bent behind me, I can hear it cracking. He suddenly let go of me as I fell onto my stomach, panting from the pain. I covered it up with pained smile. He said," Looks like you do need breakfast. Go eat." I got up and rushed to the table, watching him sit across from me. I looked at him. "Look, can you just-" I was cut off as I was slapped, dropping the fork out of my hands. I winced and looked at him. "I didn't speak to you, you don't speak unless spoken to." I nodded slowly, picking at my eggs.

Once I was finished, he left me alone as he went to get something. I got up, searching for anything, something to help me contact the outside world. I turned as I heard the door open, one of his men coming inside. "Hey, you're not supposed to-" I cut him off by kicking him in the stomach, taking his knife. I smiled at the feeling. I twirled it, playing with it on my finger. My eyes widened once again as I saw him come into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked. He slowly walked closer to me, I felt my heart race. His fist came near me, but I quickly dodged, Swinging my knife at his chest. He covered it with his palm and looked at me angrily. Wow, this is too familiar. My back was kicked, hard, and I fell onto my stomach, the knife rolling away. I turned around. It was a...maid?

"You're a bad boy, orihara." I looked up at him with amusement. "Bad Boys will be punished. My hair was pulled roughly as I was tugged from the ground. I grabbed at his wrist, trying to get him away. "See, this is why bad boys can't have freedom." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	4. This is a warning

I opened my eyes, rolling my neck back trying to stretch. My arms were restricted, and tied to the Ceiling and I was dangling off the floor. I squirmed and kicked my feet; but my actions came to a halt as I felt my ass being squeezed. I turned around, a look of disgust crossing my face. He smiled at me.

"You disobeyed me last night." He state simply.

I snorted,"Yes, yes, I know...Master." I added the "master" on to the end, mumbling it. He walked over and grabbed my chin. He asked, "How should I punish you? Maybe I can kill Shizuo?" I chuckled lightly at this statement. "Shizu-Chans hard to take down, you know, you won't be able to do it." His eyebrow raised at this statement, "I have ways." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes. He reached into a box, pulling out a blindfold. My eyes widened as I couldn't see anything but darkness.

Damn.

My body arched In pain and surprise as my back was hit with whip. "Count." He announced.

One...Two...

...

Ten, 13.

He stopped. He asked, how many was that?" I panted,"T-Twenty..." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "Good." I thought it was over until he moved the whip down, concentrating on my ass and inner thighs. I kicked and whined, but he did not stop. I heard him drop the whip after my thighs were bleeding. I held my head low, and panted. My chin was grabbed, and pointed upwards. I felt his breath tickling my face. "Izaya, have you learned your lesson?"

I nodded slowly. He let go of me. "The punishments will only get worse, darling. Ill have you cleaned up by my maids." That was the last thing I heard before the door was closed, and I was left alone, hanging in the darkness. Ah, so he managed to break me...Shizu-chan will come for me.

I know he will.

I smiled sadly to myself.

**ah, don't you love short chapters? Please review. It makes me happy. :) sorry for any mistakes I dont proof read**


	5. Love hurts

**wow, I've been uploading everyday! Sorry for any mistakes I don't check it :P**

"Shinra, any news yet?"

Shinra pushed his glasses up and sighed. "It's been three days, and his phone is off. It's never off. Something's wrong." I sighed, knowing he is right. The flea never leaves without telling me. I mumbled,"That bastard..."

I walked out of shinras with celty, slamming the door behind me. -Shizuo, I know you're worried. We'll find him- She typed. I pushed my blue glasses up and put my hands in my pockets, looking away sadly. I swear, if that flea broke up with me...

My thoughts were cut off as a high pitched scream was heard, echoing.

Me and celty looked at each other, she drove off quickly as i ran and followed her. I followed her to the alley way, turning the corner into the darkness. Her head was turned to the ground, and I focused where her eyes would be and followed them. A girl, a teenage girl was laying on the floor, crying and bleeding. I hesitantly walked closer to her. She looked up at me, frightened.

"S-Shizuo? G-Get away!" She cried, squirming back away from me. I sighed. "Look, we are not here to hurt you," I continued and kneeled down in front of her, my gaze calm. "What happened?" She looked at me, then celty a couple times before she answered, "I-I was attacked! Someone cut my hand with this knife, and- and- they had red eyes! Kind of like-like rusted metal! It's like they could see right through me!"

Red rusty eyes? No, that can't be. I stood up and celty helped the girl onto her bike. "Celty, I'm leaving." I announced before I turned and walked away, not waiting for a Answer. I quickly walked, trapped in my own thoughts. It couldn't be him, it couldn't...Well, he just disappeared..but..He wouldn't. He's not that big of a bastard. I lifted my head up and looked around, enjoying the lights that illuminated from the tall buildings around me. My eyes widened as someone ran by on the other side of the road. Like they were running for their life. I paced over, and followed behind. The person turned into another alley way, and they turned once they saw me.

"Izaya?"

He turned around and looked at me, his usual coat replaced with a black leather one, with a white shirt and white pants. I reached out to him,"Bastard..Where have you been?" My eyes widened as a knife flew past my head; landing into the wall. I clenched my fists. "What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. He didn't say anything and stared at me. He looked around hurriedly, I knew he was trying to escape. I stepped closer as he took a step back.

"Izaya...talk to me..."

More knifes were flung, getting my shirt caught in it and pinning my arm against the wall. I growled in anger because my clothes were ruined, and ripped my arm away, I turned around and the flea slashed my chest. Just like high school. I covered my chest with my hand, feeling blood wash over it. I took my fighting stance, and glared.

"I..Don't want to fight you, flea..!"

I really didn't. He ran up to me, swinging and kicking at me. I raised my hands up, blocking each kick. Suddenly, he slid through my legs and was gone. Bastard.


End file.
